


Innocence

by ayumihayashi



Series: all marvel [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Dubious Consent, I love when men wear eyeliner, Just imagine that Tony is taller than Steve, M/M, Tony is a puffball, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Steve Rogers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has been tormented by the fact that he’s still a virgin. Bucky and Loki change that by pushing him into a situation he can’t escape. Steve is forced to make a choice. Keep his innocence until he has decided that the time is right for him to lose it, or he can allow the service that his friends have hired for him to take his innocence away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy !

  
_“Are you looking for that someone to call your first?_

_Or maybe, you don’t really mind who it is, just the fact that you want it to be over with._

_Do you feel embarrassed?_

_Well, there is no need for you to be. Come to us and we’ll help you.”_   


  
  
  
Steve stared at the little advertisement that had popped up on the TV with a mixture of disbelief and mortification.  
  
Had he seriously just heard what he think he heard?  
  
“Why not make an appointment?” his roommate, and best friend, Bucky commented from where he was sitting on the floor with his eyes trained on the French book that lap open on their small table that sat in the living room.  


Steve dragged his eyes from the TV to glare at the back of the male’s brown hair.   
  
“Make an appointment?” he calmly asked his friend.  
  
Bucky glanced over his shoulder to smirk at him. “Out of all of us, you’re the only one that remains a virgin.” He bluntly put, and Steve’s face began to heat up as he was yet again reminded of his virginity.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, Buck.” He argued as he began to flick through the channels, hoping that his supposed best friend would drop the subject.  
  
Needless to say, Bucky didn’t.  
  
Bucky abandoned his studying and turned to face Steve properly. Steve felt uncomfortable with Bucky’s eyes trailing over his body, and whined for the older male to behave.  
  
Bucky shook his head at the ridiculous whine that escaped his mouth. “I was about to comment that there wasn’t anything wrong with you - appearance wise, but now I know what’s wrong with you.”   
  
Steve was about to ask what when Bucky suddenly began to crawl towards the sofa.   
  
Steve did try to hold back the squeak that escarped him when Bucky trailed a hand up his leg that was resting on the floor. His leg that was bare because his jogging bottoms had pulled up sometime during the evening.   
  
“What the hell?” he almost shouted in shock as he yanked his leg up so that both of his knees were pulled tightly to his chest. His heart was pounding at the light and seductive touch that came from Bucky’s fingers.  
  
“You’re too innocent,” Bucky sighed as he leaned back to rest on his butt again.   
  
Steve struggled to argue against that.  
  
Growing up, he never been interested in what the majority of the boys his own age were interested in. He was never interested in girls. He realised that when a girl in the first year of middle school had tried to kiss him and he’d ducked out of the way and she ended up kissing his locker instead.   
  
From then on, he gave girls a wide berth. But boys, on the other hand, Steve admits he is slightly interested in them.   
  
Not as much as some of his friends are.   
  
Bucky and Loki immediately spring to his mind.   
  
They are so obsessed about cock that Steve often wonders if there is any room left in their brains for anything else.  
  
Like Bucky constantly points out, he is the only remaining virgin in their group of friends. Because of this, they are always trying to get Steve to get laid. Even when he’s fighting them that he doesn’t want too, they shove him on to dates and watch him with threatening eyes from across the restaurant.   
  
The only thing that had got him through those dates was his plans of revenge against his supposed friends.   
  
Some of them backed off. But they would still make comments, but they don’t act on them. It’s just Loki and Bucky who remain determined to get him laid.  
  
Steve eyed Bucky who had retreated back to his studying. “Is that it?” he asks warily.  
  
Bucky hums and nods his head. “What else do you want me to do? Take you right here, right now?” he asks with a raised eyebrow from over his shoulder.  
  
Steve is already hastily shaking his head no in reply and lets out a heavy sigh at Bucky’s little chuckle.  
  
He needs new friends.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Steve thought he would never see that advertisement again.   
  
But he was wrong, so wrong.   
  
He knew he should’ve never have listened to Bucky that morning. He should’ve known something was going on by how the male was constantly fighting the smirk on his face.   
  
Also, the appearance of Loki should have alerted him to something.   
  
He should’ve known that something was strange about having them both demand they go out to dinner together.  
  
He had obliviously agreed to the meal, and it wasn’t until he was almost to the ‘restaurant’, that he got a call from Loki saying that he and Bucky were going to be late.   
  
Steve’s eyes narrow dangerously at the fresh memory of Loki’s and Bucky’s joint goodbye.  
  
 _“You’ll want to leave at first, but you mustn’t. You’ll grow to enjoy it.”_  
  
“I’m such a moron,” he grumbled to himself, and jumped in shock when a hand tapped his shoulder from behind.  
  
“Mr Rogers?” a polite female’s voice asked him, and he cringed as he turned to face the receptionist of the...place.  
  
“Yes?” he despairingly asked, and prayed that the woman would tell him that he can’t be seen today.   
  
His hopes were crushed at the sight of her warm and calming smile. “If you’ll just follow me, I’ll lead you to your reserved room.”  
  
Steve felt like someone had tied a ball and chain to his legs as he helplessly followed the female from the reception and through an unmarked door. His eyes jumped from one door to another as they travelled down the dimly lit corridor, his senses were on high alert as they took in this place.  
  
He felt like he was going to jump out his skin with nerves.  
  
He did jump when the female called out lightly that they were here and began to unlock a door halfway down the corridor. She held the open door for him and gestured for him to enter first.  
  
He almost turned to run back the way he came.  
  
“It’s natural to be scared.” The female kindly tried to reassure him, and Steve had to bite his lip in order to tell her he was here unwillingly, and if their policy allowed that.  
  
“Come in and see the room.” She spoke as she gently grasped his shaking hands and tugged him into the room. “See? People assume that because our line of work that our workplace is going to be a brothel.”   
  
She smiled at him and Steve felt a pinch of guilt nip at him. He had too thought that, but now that he was in the room, he was surprised.  
  
He was expecting the walls to be a deep sultry red, the bed to have silk bedding, to have sex toys with a variety of condoms, and flavoured lube to be on show. What he got was a nicely decorated room that didn’t blatantly show what it was for. The walls had some tasteful paintings, and there wasn’t a hint of any sex toys and such.  
  
For the first time since arriving, he felt relaxed.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable. Your host will join you shortly.” The female bid him goodbye and vanished from the room.  
  
The word ‘host’ echoed inside his mind as he stared at the closed door, and it took only a few seconds for his panic and nerves to claw back.  
  
He was actually here to have his virginity taken by someone who took first times for a living.   
  
He was going to be sick.  
  
Steve raced for the bathroom and dropped to his knees at the toilet just as he began to gag pathetically. He whimpered softly to himself in pity, and tried to gain control over his emotions that were on a rampage.   
  
“Are you okay?” a soft spoken voice called from behind him, causing him to squeak in surprise and fear as he snapped his attention to look behind him.  
  
A tall, smartly dressed male stood in the doorway to the small bathroom. Concern was etched into the male’s face, and Steve gulped slightly at how beautiful the other male was.  
  
The male moved to come towards him and Steve scrambled to stand without having the male help him. He was blushing lightly as he awkwardly sorted his appearance; all the while, the unknown male was watching him, the concern still lingering in his brown eyes.  
  
“Feeling better?” the male asked, and Steve nodded in reply.   
  
The male nodded and backed into the bedroom, leaving Steve alone in the bathroom.  
  
Steve took in deep, calming breaths and shyly left the bathroom. He saw that the male was crouched down in front of the mini fridge that was in the room. The male stood up with two water bottles in his hands as he gently closed the door with his foot. He held out a bottle to Steve, who wanted to reject it but accepted it out of manners.  
  
Steve forced himself to take a drink of the cool, refreshing water, while doing so he watched the male move around the room. He recapped the water bottle, and despite just drinking from it, he found that his mouth was dry again.  
  
“Shouldn’t we introduce ourselves?” he asked as his leg began to unconsciously bounce slightly due to his nerves.  
  
The male sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes locked on Steve.   
  
“We should, but you don’t want to be here. Do you?” The male commented and Steve’s hands tightened on his water bottle.  
  
He began to stutter at first, so he stopped and calmed his breathing before trying again.   
“My friends tricked me into coming here. They have been trying for years for me to get with someone.” Steve chuckled without any humour, “I guess this is the last resort, having to pay someone to take your friend’s virginity because he’s socially awkward.”  


Steve sighed and yanked the cap of the water bottle to take a much need drink. He was staring anywhere but at the male who was still watching him.  
  
“Maybe they think that you’re afraid because you are inexperienced, and that as you get older, it gets even more embarrassing when it comes to you finding a partner.” The male commented lightly, and Steve choked on the sip of water he had just taken.  
  
“What?” he coughed out when he was able to breathe properly.  
  
The male held his hands up, showing he hadn’t meant to mean his comment as an insult. “The majority that come here have that mind set. They think because they’ve focused on other important aspects in their life, that now they are showing an interest in sex, people will laugh or be hurtful to them.”   
  
Steve forced his expression to stay blank. He didn’t like how the male’s words mirrored what had been playing through his mind the past few years.  
  
“So they come here instead of finding and settling down with someone who wouldn’t be hurtful to them?” Steve scoffs softly, and the male raises an eyebrow at his tone of voice.  
  
“They come here because they are afraid that they will disappoint their ideal person. Human beings are complicated creatures. We make little things like, being an older virgin a big deal. When in reality, it isn’t. It just shows that you have been cautious.”   
  
Steve doesn’t reply to the male’s words. He doesn’t get a chance, because the male is already on his feet and is heading towards the door.  
  
“Where are you going?” he stupidly asks.  
  
The male paused with one hand on the door handle, and glances at him with a curious expression. “This isn’t what you want. I will refund your friends money for this visit within the next few working days.”  
  
The thought of Loki and Bucky finding out that he didn’t go through this made his brain panic, and he rushed after the male who was slipping through the door.   
  
“Wait!” he called to the male while grabbing his elbow. When he realised what he had done, he instantly dropped his hand from the male and took a step back, ignoring the man’s gaze.   
  
“Erm, do you really have to pay back the money?” his mouth seemed to have disconnected itself from his brain, because that wasn’t what he intend on asking.  
  
The male’s eyebrows shot up to his hair line. “Excuse me?” he asked in a confused voice.  
  
Steve suddenly found his fingers to be interesting as he tried to explain just what was going on in his brain. “If you repay my friends back, it will only make them more determined. Also, they will never let me live it down with the fact that I went to a professional and I still couldn’t go through with it.” Steve didn’t like how his own words stung towards the end.  
  
“What’s your name?” the male asked him, and Steve dragged his eyes up to read the male’s face.  
  
He didn’t like the look that was lighting up the male’s eyes. “Steve,” he hesitantly tells him, and jolts backwards when the male leaned down to whisper into his ear.  
  
“How about this, Steve, you come back here when you’re ready, and I’ll mark this visit as being a success? That way your friends will be in the dark, and then the choice is down to you for when you come back here.” Steve didn’t appreciate the shudder that tickled up his spine because of the male’s breath tickling his ear.  
  
He also didn’t appreciate the fact that the male was making it so that he had to return here in order to keep Loki and Bucky in the dark.  
  
“Why do I have to come back here?” he demanded and pushed the muscular chest, Steve denies that his fingers lingered a second or two long than they should’ve.  
  
“I don’t like the fact that I’m being paid when I’ve done nothing in return.” The male explained.  
  
Steve scoffed. “Plenty of people would love to get paid without having to do any work. Why are you any different?”  
  
The male smirked. “I like doing the work, thank you.” Steve blushed at the blunt admission. “When you come back, ask for me. I’ll make sure that I’ll take you.”  
  
Steve heard the double meaning of the male’s words, and as soon as the male’s back turned on him to walk away, he fanned his hot face.  
  
“Wait a minute...” he whispered as he realised something, and before his brain could stop him, his mouth was opening and he was calling, “I don’t even know your name!”  
  
The male glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door that Steve had came through earlier. The male laughed at seeing that he had both of his hands clasped over his betraying mouth.  
  
“Tony,” Is all he says, and he opens the door to the reception and disappears through it.   
  
\------------------------  
  
He had managed to evade his pimping-so-called friends for about three hours.  
  
During those three hours, he had pushed the whole embarrassing incident out of his mind. He met up with a few friends that didn’t have his virginity constantly on their minds, and had a meal with them and just had fun.   
  
He was on his way home when Bucky cracked and rang him.  
  
“Yes, Bucky?” he answered and stared out of the bus’s window with an expression of boredom.  
  
“How was it? Did he make you feel good?” Bucky immediately asked, and Steve snapped his head to look around the bus.   
  
His heart calmed down when he noticed that there weren’t many people in the bus, and he shifted closer to the window whilst turning his phone’s speaker down.   
  
“Can this not wait till I get home?” he growled out as his eyes flickered anxiously from passenger to passenger.  
  
He heard rustling coming from Bucky’s end, and jumped at the loud voice of Loki.  
  
“We’ve been waiting the last eternity to hear about you losing your virginity, so no, we can’t wait till you get home. Now spill.”   
  
Steve was horrified to see the older woman, which was sitting two seats in front of him, twitch her head slightly as if she had heard his friend’s words.  
  
“I’m on the bus. I’ll only be twenty minutes,” he reasoned desperately with the male, only to hear silence as Loki refused.  
  
Steve’s free hand scrunched into a fist as his whole body cringed at the thought of talking about sex in a public place. He sighed heavily, and wondered where he should start his lie.   
  
Loki helped him through that dilemma by asking him, “was he hot? Did he have a body that was just made to be fucked by?”  
  
Steve whimpered at Loki’s colourful choice of words, but he forced his brain to help him force his lie out.  
  
“He was muscular. Not like a body builder, but someone who takes care of his body.” He began, but blushed when Loki slipped in, “so sex helps take care of his body then?”  
  
“Loki,” he whined, and Loki promised that he would be quiet. “He was nice and he didn’t rush me.” Steve didn’t have a clue what he was meant to share, so he stuck to being as vague as he could.  
  
Loki and Bucky didn’t appreciate the vagueness.   
  
“Come on, give us details!” they both whined and Steve was totally at a loss for what to say.  
  
“I don’t want to!” he complained, and he caught his reflection in the window and was horrified to see that he was pouting.  
  
He wiped his face clear of that expression straight away.  
  
“Just help us picture it. Describe what happened.” Loki began and Bucky took over. “Did he kiss you? Did he strip you slowly and toyed with your nipples? Did he make you beg for him?”   
  
Steve didn’t listen to whatever else was coming out of his best friend’s mouth. He disconnected the call and trained his eyes on the passing buildings.   
  
He ignored the insistent ringing that was coming from his phone that was tightly clenched in his hand.  
  
He hated the vivid images that Bucky had planted inside his brain.  
  
\------------------------  
  
It’s been two weeks since he faked losing his virginity.   
  
He wished he could say that he was free from his friends interfering ways. But sadly, they were even worse than before. They were adamant on him gaining experience and opening his mind to things he’d rather not know.   
  
And here they were, dragging him kicking and screaming to a night club.  
  
“Buck!” Steve yelped in pain as Bucky yanked him from the taxi that he refused to leave from.  
  
Bucky didn’t pay any mind to the fact that he was manhandling Steve into the queue for the loud and packed night club. Behind them was Loki, who was dressed in tight, ripped jeans that were tooked into a pair of stylish military boots, and he wore a stylish low v-neck shirt that showed off the male’s pale skin.   
  
Tonight, his dark black hair wasn’t styled, but he made up for it by was wearing eyeliner that was winged perfectly to give him that added sultry look.  
  
Next to him, Bucky was dressed to pull. He wore a leather jacket, which he would wear until he couldn’t take the leather sticking to him no more, and underneath that he wore a shirt that used to be a scope neck, but Bucky fixed it so that it clearly outlined his pec muscles. He wore black jeans that hung off his hips, despite the chain and black rope belt that were meant to keep them on his hips. His brown hair was styled so that it was pulled back, and his eyes were just the same as Loki’s, though his was a little bit more smudged.  
  
And then there was Steve.  
  
He obviously didn’t dress himself. If he did, he wouldn’t be wearing this thin sweater that had ripped holes in it.   
  
He had complained about looking like a homeless person, and Bucky smacked him before shoving the item over his head.   
  
He then complained about the lack of not having a vest underneath, and Bucky’s eyes burned darkly as he uttered, “stop being a prude and show some skin.”   
  
He then sulked as he was forced into the same style of jeans as Bucky, only his was a hell of a lot tighter than Bucky’s. When he enquired why, he only got told that, ‘your legs go on for miles, and your thighs and butt are just made to be groped.’  
  
Bucky didn’t really appreciate that his best friend was trying to get him groped.  
  
After he was dolled up in chains and leather bracelets, he was forced to have his light blonde hair styled, though all Bucky did to his hair was apply hair wax and run his hands messily through it. Then it came time to do his face, and Steve fought for fifteen minutes with Bucky whom was coming at him with a black eyeliner pencil.   
  
Unfortunately, he was pinned from behind since Loki had finished getting ready, and Bucky set to work on his eyes. After his eyes had finished watering, he ended up with slightly smoky eyes.   
  
Bucky and Loki were proud of their work.   
  
But Steve felt like he looked ridiculous.  
  
“Stop frowning, it’s not attractive.” Loki scolded and Steve glowered at him.  
  
“That’s the whole point.” He grounded out as they moved closer to the bouncer and the entrance of the club.  
  
His shoulder was smacked and he turned his glower onto Bucky who had hit him.   
  
“Stop being a brat and just let yourself go,” Bucky commented with a raised finger, and smiled at the little sigh that Steve released.   
  
“Come on, Stevie.” Bucky wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “It’s not as bad as you think it’s going to be.” Bucky trailed off as they approached the bouncer.  
  
Steve listened to his friends chat to the bouncer and steeled his spine as they moved to enter the club. As soon as the doors opened, he was hit with the thumping bass coming from within, and as he moved deeper into the building, with his friends pressed tightly to either side of him as the crowd got thicker, he knew that he was going to end up regretting something in the morning.  
  
He just hoped that it wasn’t going to be him really losing his virginity.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 ! ;D Enjoy ! I'm writing another fanfics with smut, so don't go now ! :)

It’s funny how you can sit and drink for hours, and not feel its affect. But once you stand to go somewhere, it smacks into you and makes you stumble over - which happened when Steve stood to go to the toilet, and it’s always in the toilet when you realise just how drunk you are because, for the life of you, you cannot aim.

His vision was flickering between being normal and swimming, and he knew it wasn’t because his contacts had slipped.

He had already checked.

He was drunk and was somewhere in the crowd, a great distance away from where he and his friends had been sitting during the night. If he was sober, he’d be panicking at how the bodies of strangers bumped and grinded into him, but since he was drunk and his worries were gone to the wind, he found himself being caught up into the music.

He wasn’t a dancer. But he had witnessed the other clubbers dancing, so he just followed what he had learnt while adding his own into the mix. His arms were high in the air, albeit a little floppy, but his hips were swaying to the beat while he had his eyes closed.

But they slowly slipped open when he felt a pair of hands slip onto his hips.

“I wouldn’t have pictured you to be involved in the club scene,” a slightly familiar voice spoke loudly into his ear.

Steve paused his swaying and turned to face the newcomer. Well, he meant to turn, but instead he spun clumsily, and the hands on his hips had to grip tightly just to keep him from falling.

“Whoa there,” the male laughed as he settled Steve back into a stable upright position.

Steve frowned and forced his vision to cooperate with him. He felt something in the back of his brain warn him when he finally realised who he was staring at.

“Tony?” he uncertainly asked, and Tony nodded with a huge grin on his face.

Steve blinked at him dazedly. Was he always this handsome?

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked, his words slurring just a tad.

“That was my question for you.” Tony shook his head when Steve started to sway slightly and brought Steve closer to him.

Steve didn’t think as he wrapped his arms loosely around Tony’s neck. “My so called friends dragged me here. According to them, I need to gain experience and open my horizons!” He spoke loudly so that Tony could hear him over the music, but it mustn’t have been loud enough; because Tony leaned his head down to hear what he was saying next.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Steve chastised lightly as his fingers tugged playfully on the soft brown hair at the back of Tony’s nape.

He saw Tony smirk and he stilled when he heard the male’s clear answer in his ear.

“I’m on the hunt for a little fun tonight,” he coyly told him, and Steve’s eyes flickered shut as his brain delivered detailed sceneries to him.

He still had some sense of dignity left, because as soon as he moaned quietly at the vivid images in his head, he turned scarlet.

“You still need to pay me a visit,” Tony whispered, and Steve shivered at the light touch of the male’s lips brushing against his ear lobe.

The words, ‘well, you’re here now,’ almost slipped off his lips. But fortunately, or unfortunately, Steve couldn’t decide, a very familiar voice cackled, “I knew that underneath your innocent persona lay a sensual and needy male.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open to glower over Tony’s shoulder at Loki, who was swaying his hips to the music whilst smirking at him.

“Go away, Loki.” He growled in annoyance, and he almost whined in disappointment when Tony pulled back to stare at his irritating friend.

Steve bristled at the way Loki raked his eyes over Tony’s body, before settling on his face.

“And who might you be?” Loki purred, and Steve stiffened at the sensual tone.

“Loki,” he warned tightly as he was swarmed with an emotion he never really experienced before.

“Come on, Stevie, learn to share.” Loki replied with a little wink.

Steve nearly exploded. Tony noticed his behaviour, and Steve didn’t like the way the male’s face suddenly looked smug.

Tony wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, and pulled him so that he was against the male’s side.

“I’m the one that you sent him to,” he told Loki, to Steve’s horror.

Loki’s face flickered with surprise at first, before falling back into a satisfied grin. “I’m guessing that you’ve taken a fancy to him.”

Steve was shaking his head no, when Tony replied, “I wouldn’t call it a ‘fancy’. More like a hunger,” causing Steve to turn scarlet once again, while Loki’s grin almost split his face.

“You’re a lucky lad, Steve.” Loki praised. “You have no idea how much myself and Bucky would love to have a round with your man.”

“He’s not my man, Loki.” Steve corrected, but Loki was already swaying away, his eyes locked on someone further away on the dance floor.

“So, what day do I expect to see you?” Tony whispered into his ear, and Steve spun and stumbled in his haste to get away from the burning heat that travelled up his ear.

Because of Loki’s little visit, he had managed to cling back some form of rationality. It may not have been a lot, but it was enough to realise what Tony was trying to get him to do.

“When did I say that I was?” He demanded as he backed away from Tony’s approaching form.

His stomach flipped at the look that was pouring from Tony’s eyes.

Tony grabbed his wrist and gently tugged him back towards him. “You’ve had two weeks to prepare yourself. Did you honestly think that I wouldn’t come to collect?” Tony asked him, and laughed in disbelief at the look on Steve’s face.

“You said when I was ready,” he argued, and Tony shook his head sadly. “My contract states that I have to do what I’ve been paid to do. Since you refused to let me give your friends their money back, I’m still supposed to follow through with my contract.” Tony explained and Steve felt his stomach twist unpleasantly.

“Can you just not let it slip? No one has to know that you didn’t have sex with me.” Steve attempted to find a way out of it, but Tony’s eyes narrowed at his words.

“It’s my job, Steve.”

Steve clenched his eyes together as his brain worked hard to think.

He sighed in surrender and whispered the words that sealed his fate.

“I’ll come tomorrow.”

\------------------------

_“I’ll come tomorrow.”_

Steve screamed in frustration as his mind replayed the scenes from last night once again.

He was currently standing outside the establishment where this whole thing began, and he was trying to force himself to get ready for what he was about to do. He ignored the stare he got from his unexpected outburst, and forced one foot in front of another into the building.

He froze when he saw Tony sitting in the reception, his eyes glued to Steve.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Steve quickly demanded, and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“You’ve been standing outside for at least fifteen minutes, pacing back and forth from the door.” Steve felt his cheeks heat up as Tony stated his previous actions, and looked away as the male approached him.

“Your room is ready, Tony.” Came the female receptionist’s voice, and Steve steeled his spine as Tony thanked her and motioned for Steve to follow him.

He caught the encouraging smile from the female, and Steve quickly smiled as he walked past her and through the door that led towards the rooms once again.

Tony didn’t speak to him as they moved to the room they had before and unlocked it, then he motioned for Steve to go first, before following closely behind.

Steve watched with helpless eyes as Tony closed the door and locked it.

“Why don’t you go into the bathroom and pre-” Tony began to speak as he turned to face Steve, but trailed off when he saw what Steve was doing.

Steve was already beside the bed and was wrestling with his shirt that was stuck on his head. Steve sighed in frustration and embarrassment as he tried to get the stupid thing over his head, but as he tugged, he felt an answering pinch from his scalp.

“Stupid hair,” he growled to himself, and tried to find the part that was stuck with his fingers.

“Hold still,” came Tony’s calming voice, and Steve froze when he realised that the male was standing in front of him.

He felt Tony’s hands light run around his head, and Steve sighed in relief when the male untangled his caught hair from his buttons.

He gasped in shock when Tony took the clothing off him.

He refused to stare at Tony, whom was currently looking at his pale and muscular chest.

“Why the sudden rush?” Tony enquired as he turned, whilst folding Steve’s shirt and placed it on the dresser that was across from the bed.

“I want it to be over and done with,” he replied a little sharply, and bit his lip at the look Tony gave him.

“Then let’s begin.” Is all Tony said, and before Steve could soak up the words, he found himself flying onto the soft bed, with Tony pressing insistent kisses over his torso.

The shock of the whole thing had rendered Steve motionless, and it was only when Tony began to unbutton his pants and tug them down his thighs, did he gain control of his body.

“Wait!” he yelped as Tony yanked his pants off him, and he scrambled backwards away from the male.

He held a hand up, preventing the crawling male from coming closer to him. He was panting with fear and nerves, whilst Tony looked unbothered about the whole situation.

“I thought you wanted this over and done with?” Tony repeated his previously spoken words, and Steve scowled at the bored tone the male was using.

“Is this how you make your clients feel relaxed by flinging them on the bed and ripping their clothes off them?” Steve snarled as he attempted to scramble further back from Tony’s approach.

“I listen to my clients demands,” Tony innocently stated, but Steve could see the humour in the male’s eyes. “You wanted it over and done with; I’m merely doing what you desire.”

“I didn’t ask to be flung around like a rag doll!”

“But I had to do that to quicken things.”

Steve groaned in frustration and slammed a pillow into Tony’s smug little face. “Stop playing around and do something to me!”

He dropped the pillow in horror, and clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as saucers as he stared at Tony’s darkening face.

“I take it back,” He whimpered fearfully as Tony easily fought against his preventing hands, and Steve yelped in surprise as Tony held his wrists easily with one hand.

“You can take back the words, but I saw with my own eyes at the way your eyes pleaded for me to touch you,” Tony softly whispered, and Steve cringed at the words, his face and ears burning.

“Shut up,” he snapped, and Tony chuckled as he forced Steve to lie down, his head now cushioned by the pillows, and his wrists held to one side of him.

“I think Loki is right. Underneath this innocent persona, lies a male that wishes to feel the taste of sex.” Tony crudely says against Steve’s neck as he began to press little kisses from his collar bone and up towards his jaw.

Steve desperately clenches his teeth together to prevent the pleasured noise that his voice box was wanting to release. He tries to hide his burning face into the pillows next to him, but Tony only uses the added exposure to his neck to his advantage.

Steve couldn’t hold back the long moan as Tony kissed and nipped at a particular sensitive spot on the opposite side of his neck.

He froze as he felt Tony still, a horrible feeling beginning to grow in his stomach. The feeling turned out to be justifiable, because as Steve thought, Tony began to attack the spot.

Steve thrashed against the male’s strong body and tried to buck the male off him as Tony began to leave a mark on him.

“You’re so sensitive.” Tony remarked as he finally left his neck alone, and Steve sagged back into the mattress.

“I’ve changed my mind, just get straight to it.” Steve panted breathlessly as his toes still had to uncurl from the pleasure he had been feeling.

They both stared at each other as Steve tried to get his body back under control. Just a little thing as his neck being kissed had sent his brain cells soaring and he was slightly afraid of what would happen when he would face his orgasm.

He shuddered as he felt Tony’s hands ghost down his chest, around his navel, and began to trace along the top of his boxers. He gulped as he felt the hand inch under the elastic, and he had to look away from the burning intensity in the male’s eyes.

He whimpered quietly as Tony lightly touched his privates.

“You’re so hard already.” Tony whispered and Steve’s eyes flutter shut as Tony’s hand curled around his erection, and began to move up and down.

Call him whatever, but Steve wasn’t a fan of masturbation. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had done it since his teenage years. He found the act to be embarrassing, and he just could never get use to the idea of pleasuring himself.

Which was why he was reacting almost violently to Tony’s ministrations as the male progressed from a teasingly, slow hand job, to faster and demanding pace.

He called for the male to slow down as he felt an old feeling beginning to build, and when Tony ignored his pleas and determinedly forced Steve’s release, Steve had to latch himself to the male’s shoulders, biting the male’s broad shoulder as he tried to smoother his cry of release.

As he was caught up in his pleasured high, he felt Tony remove his soiled underwear, and he shifted at the cool air touching his softening cock.

“So we have learnt that you’re sensitive, and that you’re a biter.” Tony teased gruffly, and Steve scowled lightly at the tease.

Tony pressed a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead, and since Steve was still blessed out, he sighed at the nice touch.

“I think I have bad news, Steve.” Tony breathed into his ear.

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m going to have to keep you.”

That was all it took to bring Steve back down to earth.

He stared at the honest and slightly lustful eyes with a look of bewilderment.

“What?” he asked, since it looked like the male wasn’t going to venture further.

Tony brought his body to lie slightly on top of Steve’s, and Steve battered away the thoughts of how soft the male’s skin felt against his bare flesh.

“How can I take your virginity like this, when you have so much more to experience and crave?” Tony quietly explained, and Steve had to swallow repeatedly since his throat had suddenly gone dry at hearing his words.

“I still don’t understand.” Steve scrambled his thoughts together. “So, are you not going to have sex with me?”

Tony chuckled heartily. “Oh, I’ll still have sex with you, but much later down the line. I want you to experience everything on the menu before making you demand for dessert.”

“So all of this,” Steve gestured to the room and themselves, “was this really necessary if you only just wanted a taster?” he demanded hotly.

“Here’s a little secret, Steve. The night I met you in the club, happened with the help of Loki and Bucky.” Tony pressed a tender kiss against his jaw, as he dropped it open in shock.

“You know Loki and Bucky?!” he demanded loudly, and grabbed Tony’s face to stop him from pressing any more of those tender kisses.

“I’m close friends with Loki; we went to the same university and hung around with the same clique of friends.” Tony carefully told him as Steve remained stock still as his brain went into overdrive.

“I have a confession to make, actually.” Tony sheepishly told him as he got off Steve and the bed, and jogged to the bathroom where he disappeared for three seconds before reappearing with a bathrobe.

He handed to Steve when he approached the bed again, and Steve silently accepted it. As he wrapped the soft, fluffy material around his naked form, he tried to abolish the thoughts he had running through his mind.

“Make it,” Steve encouraged the male, despite his mind screaming no.

“This whole thing has been a set up. I don’t work here; my uncle owns the business and allowed me to pretend I work here.” Tony paused at the deadly look that Steve was currently sending him.

“And why would you pretend to do that?”

“Because,” Tony started hesitantly, but grew confident as he fixed his eyes on Steve. “Loki showed me a picture of you, and a video of you a little tipsy,” Steve’s face flamed at that, “as soon as he showed me them, I knew instantly that I needed to meet you. All it took was to see your picture, and to hear your beautiful voice for me to develop a massive crush on you.”

“Loki warned me that you wouldn’t go out for a date, and jokingly suggested that the only way you would even think of getting with someone is if it was forced on you. As you can gather, that’s where this whole thing grew from.” Tony sighed and looked at him with sincere guilt.

“It was a stupid and a horrible way to meet you, but I was desperate and afraid of the rejection if I proposed a date with you. I never meant for it to get this for, I had planned on telling you sooner, but I was scared that I’d never see you again. I was selfish by using your virginity as an excuse of seeing you.” Tony remorsefully whispered, and looked away from Steve who had been silent throughout the whole explanation.

Steve silently moved off the bed and began to gather his clothes. He slipped them on, whilst using the bathrobe as a shield, and once he had his pants on, minus his boxers, he shrugged the robe off him so that he could get his shirt on.

He slipped his jacket and shoes on and once he was done with dressing himself again, he turned his attention to the male that was trying not to look at him, but failing. 

“You would think you would learn not to listen and go along to everything Loki says.” He calmly stated, and Tony looked at him with a thousand of apologies lighting his face and eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Tony whispered, and Steve sighed whilst he ruffled around his jacket pocket for his phone.

He flipped it open and brought up his contact list. “Give me your number,” he ordered and silently pressed in the digits as Tony spoke then uncertainly.

He flipped it closed, turned his back on Tony, and began to walk towards the door. He heard the male scramble off the bed, and he paused with his hand on the door handle.

“I’ll text you my number later,” his words made Tony freeze from behind him. “I shouldn’t be giving you this, but here is the chance that you thought you couldn’t get. I’m pissed off at the whole situation, so keep that in mind when you arrange our date.”

He unlocked the door and stepped through it, pausing with a smug smile on his face at the hopeful whisper of “date?”

“If you manage to get back into my good books, then there may be a second date.” With that being said, he closed the door as Tony began to thank him and promise that he’d never lie to him again.

Steve chuckled to himself as he slipped down the hallway, the room’s key clasped inside his hand. He smiled at the receptionist and handed over the key to the room that he had discreetly locked.

“Keep him in there for at least half an hour.” He lightly ordered the stunned female.

He flipped his phone open and began to draft a text. He sighed happily as he sent the message to Bucky and Loki, his phone beeping with the automatic copy of what he had sent.

_I know everything, so watch your backs. Payback is cock blocking bitch._


	3. i ain't dead bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick words, love y'all

So. It's been 3 years since I've posted this, I've always wanted to make a third chapter but you know, life is hard lol. I kinda forgot how to write properly (I've only been writing some short drabbles that I can post if y'all want, various ships), but I don't know I want to make a last chapter. The third chapter is actually somewhere in my laptop, never finished it.

If some of you wants the last chapter, I can finish it and post it.

Okay bye love you all sunshines x


End file.
